A Day in the Park
by CronoCat
Summary: Welcome to another peaceful day in Tokyo! Okay, so it's not exactly peaceful when two certain groups of seishi and their mikos go on a picnic. With Nuriko beating up Tasuki, Tomo making random kidnappings and Miaka cooking, there's never a dull moment.


DISCLAIMER: Ah, yes, the joy of disclaimers. Ahem, I do not own any of the FY characters, because if I did, I obviously would not be writing this. FY belongs to the wonderful Yu Watase! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! This is my completely random story, but I hope everyone likes it anyways. Basically, the idea for this story was spawned from the previous story _A Trip to the Therapist _that I wrote with my wonderful associate.Welcome to total insanity in Tokyo once again. I tried to put more Chichiri in this fic for you guys who said you wanted more Chichiri. Please let me know what you think, okay? Arigatou!

A Day in the Park

The sun rose, lighting the bright blue summer sky. Leaking through the closed blinds, the warm light spilled onto a sleeping young girl. She yawned and stretched. 

"Miaka!" Called a voice, knocking at her door. 

Yuuki Miaka climbed out of bed. "Coming..." She muttered, running her fingers through her brown hair. 

The door popped open and a blue-haired man jumped in. "Morning, no da!"

Miaka groaned and clambered back into bed. She pulled the covers over her head. "Go away!" She mumbled. 

"It's time to get up no da!" Chichiri announced, yanking the sheets off. 

"Umm...no it's not..."

"DAAAAA!" Chichiri cried happily, tugging his friend's hair. 

Miaka sat up and looked at her clock. 6:15 am. She groaned again and pushed the monk away. 

"It's a beautiful day for a picnic, no da," Chichiri suggested. 

Miaka opened one eye, "Picnic?"

"With food, no da!"

"Well, why didn't you say so? Out! I have to get dressed!" Miaka said, jumping out of bed and shoving him out the door. 

"DAAAA!" Chichiri beamed. 

Miaka began to look through her closet. The sun shone through revealing at least 15 of the same, brown school uniform. Miaka stared at them for a long time, finally choosing one to wear. 

"Let's go!" She cried, grabbing Chichiri's arm and pulling him out of the house. 

"WAIT! Did somebody say picnic?" 

"Keisuke? What are you doing up?" Miaka asked. 

"Heh, I...uh, couldn't sleep. Just lemme pack my picnic stuff..." he called, running down the hall. 

"Let's go na no da," Chichiri insisted. 

"Okay. I'm hungry..." Miaka whined. 

"Duh! I'm mean...DAAAAA!" Chichiri retorted. 

Quietly the two friends crept into Tasuki's house. Peering into his room, Miaka grinned to see her fiery friend curled up with a teddy bear and his tesson. 

"WAKE UP NA NA DA!" Chichiri cried, bounding into the room. 

"LEKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki screamed, attempting to set the intruders on fire. 

"Bad Tasuki! You could hurt someone, no da!" Chichiri scolded as he ducked and the flames set the drapes ablaze. 

"TAMHOME!" Miaka screeched in terror. 

"Mph, go away!" Tasuki moaned, covering his ears. 

"We're going on a picnic, Tasuki-san," Chichiri chirped. 

"Is Miaka going?"

"Yep! I know you wouldn't want to go without me! That's so sweet," Miaka exclaimed, throwing her arms around Tasuki. 

"You'll eat all the food. Get offa me!" Tasuki cried, smacking her on the head with his tesson. 

"Ouch!" Miaka yelped, grabbing Chichiri's staff and knocking Tasuki over backwards. 

"Stop, no da! Let's just go na no da!"

"Help me..." Tasuki whimpered. 

Soon Tasuki recovered and the trio walked through the quiet streets to Tamahome's apartment. 

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried gleefully. 

The seishi sat on the floor. "101...102...103, oh hello...104....105...106..."

"Counting your money, Monster-chan?" Tasuki laughed, kicking the piles out of order. 

"Don't call me Monster-chan!" Tamahome growled. 

"Enough fighting, no da!" Chichiri broke in quickly. 

"We're going on a picnic!" Miaka informed Tamahome. 

"Have fun," Tamahome said absently, restacking his money. 

"Too bad. Monster-chan doesn't want to come. Oh well, bye," Tasuki cried, strolling out the door. 

"Tamahomeee!" Miaka sobbed. 

Tasuki popped his head back around the door. "C'mon," he whined. 

"Let's go, no da."

"It's okay, Miaka. You can pretend I'm your little Tama," Tasuki cooed, grabbing Miaka and kissing her forehead. 

"HEY!" Tamahome cried, scooping his money up before chasing Tasuki. 

Soon the Suzaku side was assembled at a nearby park. 

"This spot looks nice, no da!" Chichiri announced, halting by a large tree. 

"Hey, where are we supposed to sit? I'm not sitting on the ground!" Nuriko cried, brushing a wisp of his braided hair out of his face. 

"C'mon Nuriko. Ain't nothing wrong with a little dirt!" Tasuki laughed, playfully shoving his friend. 

"I'm going to have fun, even if I'm with commoners," Hotohori chanted, as an unfortunate Nuriko collided with him. 

"I'm _so_ sorry, Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko blushed, yanking the Emperor out of a mud puddle. 

"Tasuki, what's wrong?" Miaka asked, seeing him leaning against a tree, crying. 

"HA! HA! Nothing...didja see Hotohori fall in the mud? Oh, hahaha!" Tasuki gasped helplessly. 

"Even so, I am much more beautiful than you," Hotohori cried, attempting to retain his dignity. 

"Of course," Nuriko reassured him, rushing up with a clean towel. 

"Let's eat, no da!" Chichiri beamed. 

"Hey, Chichiri!" Hotohori called, trying to escape Nuriko. 

"Daa?"

"Allow me to borrow your cloak," Hotohori asked regally. 

"Uh, da?"

"He doesn't want his royal bum to get dirtier," Tasuki explained. 

"Are you making fun of your EMPEROR?!" Nuriko screeched, throwing Tasuki into a patch of flowers. 

"Whee...hee...hee," Tasuki said dizzily. 

Soon Chichiri had spread his cape and Nuriko and Hotohori sat talking. Tasuki had been knocked out and was sprawled, unconscious in the flowers, oblivious to Tamahome picking his Miko daisies. 

"Well..." Nuriko said, having run out of things to talk about. Everyone was silent for a few moments. 

"Hey, Mitusukake, did you know that the people is this world know all about fission? But they can't do fusion yet...it happens all the time on the sun and produces lots of enery!" Chiriko suddenly burst out excitedly. 

"Why, no..." Mitsukake admitted. "Back in ancient China...were fusion and fission already invented?"

"What's fusion and fission, no da?" Chichiri wondered, scratching his head. 

"They aren't invented...they're...well, let me tell you _all_ about it!" Chiriko's eyes lit up and he dove into complicated explanations.

Mitsukake smiled fondly, listening intently. Chiriko had become like a son or younger brother to him. 

After a while, Miaka and Tamahome went back to join their friends. Unfortunately they completely forgot about Tasuki. 

Meanwhile...

"I still don't understand where we're going, Yui," Suboshi complained. 

"Forget it, Subi. Just follow me," Yui sighed. 

"Soo...basically, we're going to sit in the grass and eat? That doesn't sound like fun to me," Soi whined. 

"It's called a picnic! They're fun! Would you all just lighten up?" Yui snapped. 

"But-"

"I believe _I_ am the Miko! You are _supposed_ to do what I say!" Yui cried and everyone shut up. 

"Tomo thought he was the Miko," Soi whispered. 

"He wishes he were the Miko; then he'd get more attention from Nakago," Amiboshi laughed as Nakago smacked him. 

Tomo sighed dreamily and toyed with the idea of picking Nakago some flowers. Then, suddenly he caught sight of Tasuki. 

"Ashitare! Will you help me?" Tomo asked. 

Ashitare looked with disgust at the Suzaku seishi. "I'm already carrying the picnic backet..."

"Oh, come on! You're a big, strong guy! You could carry him!" Tomo said encouragingly. 

"This basket is so heavy," he whimpered. 

"Yui doesn't eat! How can it be heavy?" Tomo snapped and then added, "think how proud Nakago will be. He might even give you a hug..."

"I'm _not_ carrying him! And don't even suggest that I'm a pansy! That's you!" Ashitare growled. 

"But I'm such a pretty pansy!" Tomo smiled winningly and winked flirtatiously. 

Ashitare rolled his eyes. "If I carry him, do you promise never to wink at me again?" Tomo nodded. Ashitare sighed and flung Tasuki over his shoulder. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Look at all this food!" Nuriko laughed, pulling sandwiches, pies, fruit, soups, cakes, cookies and even a roast turkey out of the basket. 

"Let's eat, no da!" Chichiri beamed, expecting to open his eyes and see Miaka shoveling food into her mouth. To his surprise, she was sitting still, smiling benignly. 

"Wow, I'll bet all this food was expensive!" Tamahome exclaimed as everyone dug in. 

Miaka shook her head, "no. Not really; I made all of this."

Tamahome choked and spluttered as the seishi quickly tried to look like the food was delicious. 

"Uh...so, did you make all of this?" Hotohori asked in amazement. 

"Yup! Oh wait...I didn't make those sandwiches," Miaka said.

Everyone quickly scrambled to grab a sandwich. 

"Where's Tasuki, no da?" Chichiri asked before Miaka could be hurt that no one was eating her food. 

"I...uh, threw him in some flowers a while ago," Nuriko answered. "I'll go look for him."

"Hey! Music! Wanna dance, Tamahome?" Miaka cried, twirling around. 

"Music? Uh-oh...it sounds like a flute," Chiriko piped up nervously. 

"Do you think the Seiryuu seishi are nearby?" Hotohori asked, drawing his sword. 

"Hey! You stepped on my foot again!"

"Sorry, Miaka. I'm not a very good dancer," Tamahome blushed, realizing everyone was watching Miaka spin him in circles. 

"Guys!" Nuriko dove back onto Chichiri's cape. "They're here! Seiryuu, I mean! And they've got Tasuki!"

"Are they having a picnic?" Mitsukake asked in surprise. 

"That's weird...I just can't picture them having fun," Chiriko said thoughtfully. 

"Ooo! I'll bet Yui's here! I'm gonna go say hi!" Miaka announced and skipped away. A few minutes later the seishi heard sounds of a fight and then, "TAMAHOMEEE!"

"MIAKA!!" Everyone screamed. 

"Not again, no da," Chichiri whimpered, picking up his staff. 

"I'm really getting tired of rescuing her. She only cares about Tamahome anyways," Hotohori complained, slumping dejectedly on the ground. 

"Actually, I'm getting sick of it too," Tamahome admitted. 

"No one's going to save her?" Nuriko cried in disbelief. There was a long silence. Nuriko rolled his eyes, "you guys are hopeless. Listen, Seiryou is having a picnic. Lots of good food, I checked."

"I am kinda hungry," Chiriko said softly. 

"We could take their food...and give them Miaka's food. Then we recapture Miaka, bring her back and eat the food. Then her feelings won't be hurt," Tamahome suggested. 

Everyone thought for a moment and then quickly piled the food into the basket. 

* * * * * * * * *

"Hehe...we caught Suzaku No Miko!" Suboshi and Tomo chanted, dancing around Miaka. 

"Would you shut up?" Soi cried, pelting them with rocks. 

"Ouch! Stoppit!" Suboshi yelled, diving at Soi. 

Ignoring them, Tomo continued to chant and laugh insanely as he tied Miaka up with the picnic cloth. 

"I think I'm going to go crazy," Amiboshi moaned, climbing into a tree and settling in with his flute. He started playing again, causing Ashitare to fall asleep. 

"Eww...he's drooling! Get 'im offa me!" Tasuki cried, having woken up to find himself pinned beneath Ashitare. "Man, does he have bad breath! Maybe you could throw 'im a tictac or _something_!"

"What are you doing here?" Nakago asked coldly, yanking the Suzaku seishi to his feet.

"Uh...I...came to teach you how to make daisy chains?" Tasuki suggested innocently. "OUCH! Don't kick me! That @#%^&#^$& HURT!"

"I asked you a question..."

"Last thing I remember I was lying in some flowers, starin' at a pansy. Next thing I know, I'm lookin' at another pansy," Tasuki glared at Nakago. 

"I'm NOT GAY!" Nakago screamed as Tomo burst into tears. 

Tasuki freed himself and ran over to Miaka. "Let's get outta here..."

"I can't move!"

"No problem!" Tasuki said, throwing her over his shoulder. 

Just then Tamahome walked up. "Hold this," he said, shoving the picnic basket at Nuriko. "I'm supposed to save her!" He yelled, throwing himself at Tasuki. 

Tamahome grabbed Miaka and ran off. Tasuki sat up dizzily and lit Nakago's cape on fire. 

"C'mon buddy," Nuriko said, helping Tasuki to his feet. Nuriko snatched Yui's picnic basket and picked up Tasuki like a sack of potatoes. 

Chiriko stood watching Soi and Suboshi fight. Every few minutes, he would fling insults at Soi in an imitation of Suboshi's voice. Judging by the screams, Soi seemed to be falling for it. 

"Ooo! Nice kitty! I always wanted a cat," Yui cooed, petting Tama. 

Mitsukake groaned and sat still as Yui draped daisy chains over the cat perched on his shoulder. 

"So, we meet again, Nakago," Hotohori cried, drawing his sword. 

"Yes...and I will kill-AHHH! Put it out!" Nakago screeched, suddenly realizing his cape was on fire. 

"DAAA!" Chichiri said happily, appearing in the tree. "Whoa...whoa, AHH, no DA!!" He yelled as he lost his balance and toppled out of the tree, landing squarely on Nakago. 

"I cannot fight him if he is unconscious," Hotohori said, sounding disappointed. "Well, I suppose we can leave now."

Quickly, the rescued Mitsukake from Yui, grabbed Chiriko and left. 

*********** 

As the sun began to set, the Suzaku seishi slowly packed up their stuff. 

"...And so the princess kissed the toad-blech! Why did she do a stupid thing like that?" Chiriko demanded, looking up from the book of fairy tales Miaka had lent him. "These stories are so unrealistic! Whose going to believe them?"

"Maybe it was true love," Miaka suggested dreamily. 

"Yeah, with a _frog_?! That is so weird!" Chiriko replied.

Miaka laughed, "and that fact that you have a glowing symbol on your body isn't weird at all."

"Listen to Hotohori snore! I'll bet he registers a four on the Richter scale," Tasuki laughed with an evil grin. 

"What did you say about Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko whispered dangerously, cracking his knuckles and advancing towards Tasuki. 

"Eep! Oh...haha...just a joke Nuriko, buddy!" Tasuki blurted nervously, backing away. 

"I could just lie here all night," Tamahome muttered from where he was sprawled out on the ground. 

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! C'mon, Nuriko!" Tasuki begged, running into Tamahome and falling over backwards. 

"Hey! Watch it!" Tamahome yelled. 

"Nuriko my legs are long, so that was such a long way to fall...see? I saved you the trouble of hurting me. And uh, look! Hotohori is waking up!" Tasuki babbled. 

"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko cried, skipping away. 

"Phew, that was close," Tasuki breathed a sigh of relief that he was still in one piece. 

"Liar. You don't have long legs," Tamahome said coldly.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me..."

"Well, at least _my_ legs are longer than yours!" Tasuki shot back. 

Tamahome punched him. "My legs are _obviously_ longer!"

"Boys..." Miaka sighed calmly as Mitsukake nodded gravely. 

"There you are, Mitsukake!" Yui cried, rushing into the Suzaku picnic site. 

"Heh...hi," he gulped.

"Look! I made you and Tama another daisy chain! Here...lemme put it on you!"

"Grrr..." Mitsukake glared and tried to look dignified. 

"Meow," Tama purred. 

"He likes my daisy chains!" Yui screeched happily. "Here, I'll just go make some more!"

"Urk," the doctor swallowed hard, as Seiryou No Miko danced away. 

"MY LEGS ARE LONGER!" Tasuki's voice came. 

Chiriko shut his book, "well, I finished. Let's go home!"

"Gah! Nuriko, please stop staring at me while I am sleeping," Hotohori cried. 

"I'm ready to leave, no da," Chichiri agreed over Nuriko's loud, repeated apologies. 

"WAIT! NOBODY MOVE! We can't go home, until I prove to this loser, Tamahome that his legs ain't frickin' longer than mine!"

"Oh geez. Don't you ever stop fighting?" Miaka demanded. 

"I have a tape measure, no da! Let's figure this out for once and all, na no da!"

Everyone agreed and Chichiri started to measure the length of two certain seishi's legs. 

"YEE-HA!! We already know, I'm the winner!" Tasuki cried. 

"SHUT UP! It's me!" Tamahome yelled. 

"QUIET NA NO DA!" Chichiri's voice rang out, as he moved to measure Tasuki's legs. 

Just then, "ONICHAN!" Yuiren sang out happily, rushing into the clearing. 

"Yuiren!" Tamahome cried as Yuiren ran straight toward him, waving at Miaka...and then past his outstretched arms...and clung to Hotohori's leg. 

"You're so pwitty," she cooed. 

"Bless you child. Your honesty is so touching!" Hotohori exclaimed, hugging her. 

Nuriko sulked in the corner and smashed Tasuki into a tree for laughing. 

"YUI?! YUI!!" Tetsuya called, crashing through the trees and into the clearing. 

"Tetsuya! Look..." Yui giggled, running out of the trees and showering him with flowers. 

"Is it just me, or has Prozak gotten more effective?" Amiboshi asked, appearing at Miaka's side. 

"...yes," Miaka responded, watching Yui giggle helplessly. 

"C'mon Yui...your mom's been looking for you. I'll walk you home," Tetsuya said, leading Yui away. 

"WOOF! WOOF!" Ashitare bounded in with Suboshi hanging on to his collar for dear life. 

"HELP! No da!" Chichiri screeched as Ashitare growled and took off again, barking crazily. 

"I always said Chichiri looked like some kinda squirrel," Tasuki laughed. 

"Shut up," Nuriko said dismissively, smashing Tasuki into the tree again. 

"Medic..." Tasuki moaned weakly. 

Mitsukake rushed past, "sorry, I can only help one person a day and I have to help Tamahome now!"

"Why does this seem familiar? Lemme guess, he's dying," Tasuki groaned, crawling over. 

Miaka screamed and then Tamahome joined in. "Can you save him?" She squealed. 

"I'll try..." Mitsukake replied grimly. 

More screams and then, "there. You should be all right, now."

"Was he dying?" Tasuki demanded, peering around the doctor to see Tamahome whimpering and Miaka hugging him. 

"No...splinter, actually," Chiriko answered solemnly. 

"NANI?"

Tamahome nodded and sniffed loudly. 

"MIAKAA!" Keisuke suddenly appeared, looking sharp in plaid as usual. "I've been looking all over for you. It's time to go home."

"Yeah, I should be going too. I've got to study for my chemistry exam!" Chiriko cried, looking very excited. 

"You might be up all night studying," Keisuke said, making a face. 

But Chiriko grinned. "Really? You really think so?" He asked hopefully. "Wow! I can't wait to start!" And ran home. 

Mitsukake yawned, "gotta busy day tomorrow at the hospital. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Of course!" Miaka cried, waving happily. 

"Speaking of the hospital....I need to get home to my aspirin," Tasuki said, staggering to his feet. 

"You big baby...fine, I'll help you get home," Nuriko sighed. "Bye Hotohori-sama, Miaka, Tama-chan, Hotohori-sama..."

"I believe you said good-bye to me twice," Hotohori smiled. 

"What? Oh...haha..." Nuriko blushed, grabbed Tasuki's arm and ran away. 

"Poor Tasuki," Miaka said, watching him get dragged down the street. 

"Well, I am going home for my beauty sleep," Hotohori joked jovially. 

"You don't need bewooty sweep!" Yuiren tugged on his sleeve. 

"Bless you!" Hotohori cried, picking her up. "Tamahome, your sister has acquired very good taste in men."

"Aww...leave her alone. C'mon Yuiren, let's go," Tamahome answered. 

"NO! I wanna stay wif the pwitty man!"

"I think I should adopt you! You are such an honest, wonderful little girl!" Hotohori sobbed, hugging her tightly. 

"That's _my_ sister!" Tamahome protested. "Don't you wanna come home with your onichan, Yuiren?"

"Onichan?" Yuiren asked, looking puzzled. She jumped out of Hotohori's arms and hugged Tamahome's leg. 

"Well, good-bye! Come visit me, Yuiren!" Hotohori said and left. 

"That was sweet, no da. But how about rescuing me, na no da?" Chichiri called from somewhere above them. Miaka looked up and spotted him, clinging to a tree branch. 

Ashitare was sitting directly below Chichiri, barking loudly. Suboshi and Amiboshi had already gone home to eat dinner. "Uh...some help, na no da?"

"Right...lemme think," Miaka responded, but Tamahome had already scaled the tree, grabbed Chichiri and was running back. Ashitare blinked, confused. It had all happened so fast. One minute he had had that squirrel cornered, he really had. Then...something flew by and the squirrel was gone. Ashitare whimpered and walked away through the trees. 

"YES!" Tamahome screeched, dancing around excitedly. 

"Uh, very exciting, no da...but you can put me down now," Chichiri pointed out, struggling to pull his cape free from Tamahome. 

"Oops! Sorry..."

"That's okay, no da!"

"C'mon Tomo...you ready to leave?" Soi's voice was heard through the forest. 

Tomo sniffed loudly, "okay...I just can't believe it."

"What? What's wrong?" Soi asked, sounding concerned. 

Tomo burst out sobbing, "N-Nakago..."

"There, there. Maybe he was lying," Soi said comfortingly. 

"You mean that? Maybe he really _does_ like me! And he's just worried I'll reject him," Tomo said hopefully. 

"Uh...maybe," Soi said, but it was clear she didn't agree. "Whatever, let's leave."

After the woods were silent for a moment, the remaining Suzaku seishi burst out laughing. 

"Oniiiichan! I wanna go home," Yuiren pleaded. 

"Hai," Tamahome agreed, picking her up. "Bye Miaka! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, no da!"

"Well...geez, look at the time! I'd better hurry home! It's almost dinner time!" Miaka cried and rushed off. 

Keisuke laughed and then gasped, remembering something. "Love to stay, Chichiri, but I gotta run. I've got to hurry and put my plaid shirt and pants in the dryer, so I can wear them tomorrow. Bye!"

Chichiri waved and stood there a moment, when Nakago walked up. He was the last Seiryou seishi left. 

"Hi Nakago!"

"What do you want?"

"Just saying hi, no da!" Chichiri explained. 

"Well, bye."

"You're leaving, no da?" Chichiri inquired. 

"Yeah. I need to iron my bed," Nakago said. 

"Oh, I see...wait! Iron your bed, na no da?!" Chichiri asked, completely confused. 

"No. I just needed...uh, some reason...to um, well, leave and..." Nakago stuttered, blushing. Then he quickly ran off. 

Chichiri scratched his head. "Oh well, no da. And so ends another beautiful day in Tokyo, na no da!" Then he slowly walked home and went to bed, already planning the next picnic. 

THE END 


End file.
